¿Just Friends?
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: -Pero aún así Ludwig no creo que nunca me quiera más que como amigo -Siempre hay que tener el valor para averiguarlo Italia-san- reprendió Japón al castaño por su negativa rotunda, pero no lo dejaría rendirse pues sabía que el Aleman le correspondía
1. Revelado

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí colocados no me pertenecen. Son de la kawaiosa mente de Himaruya-san n.n_

**La historia proviene de mi maniática cabeza de loca bipolar. Que la disfruten**

Dedicado a: SeleneTonksTapia y Leonore4love

_He aquí mi nuevo fic, si dirán "No se pasen. Desaparesiste por completo y regresas como si nada." Lo lamento, entre la escuela, foros de rol y diferentes cosas, me distraje. Prometo poner la actualización de mis otros fics Amuto pronto, más aparte estoy trabajando en un proyecto nuevo, aparte de este, un fic HitsuKarin de Bleach :3 Heee… sin más los dejo con el fic ¿Reviews?_

**¿Just Friends?**

**.**

**By Sey Asteron Kurosaki**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**Revelado**

Justo ahora sabía a la perfección que Ludwig estaba a solo dos habitaciones de la suya, pero extrañamente no quería levantarse de la cama… mejor dicho, no podía, le sucedía algo curioso, tan curioso que su estomago comenzaba a revolotear como nunca _¿Qué es esto?_ Pregunta del millón y por primera vez sabía que quería una respuesta clara.

-Tal vez si le pregunto a mi hermano me sepa responder -susurró a mitad de la noche, sin si quiera poder pensar en salir de bajo de su sabana azul que lo cubría muy superficialmente.

Después de darle más vueltas a su embrollo sin poder responderlo, se rindió de tanto pensar y su mente comenzó a agitar una banderita blanca "Me rindo, no sé que es" pensó y se levantó de la cama con dirección al baño, abriendo tan silenciosamente la puerta que ni el ratón podría escucharla, entrando a la habitación contigua, encontrando el retrete, un lavabo y sobre este, el espejo. Lavó su cara y abrió sus ojos para ver su reflejo completamente, tal vez tenía flojera, como siempre, queriendo tomar su siesta pero simplemente **no podía**.

Aún por su mente pasaba ese junto momento, siempre junto a él, siempre era su apoyo, su salvador, su mejor _amigo_ y compañero… ¿Tenía que pasar algo como eso para que se diera cuenta o mejor dicho… para que aceptara que sentía algo por el germano? Oh si, estaba clarísimo que el querido Feliciano sentía una atracción inexplicable para con su guardián… inexplicable para él, pero realmente estaba más que claro.

-Bien pues, mañana preguntaré -se dijo a sí mismo en el baño y sonrió bobamente mientras sus orbes ambarinos volvían a cerrarse, para así secar los restos de agua que quedaban en su rostro, girando de nuevo la perilla en la profunda oscuridad de la taciturna noche, que solo dejaba escuchar a algunos grillos afuera.

Salió con suaves pasos y se encaminó a la puerta a un lado, no la que le pertenecía, si no, donde descansaba el rubio oji azul, causante de todos estos conflictos mentales, pero en ese momento pensaba "Dormiré con él como todas las noches" aunque al estar frente a su puerta, con la mano colocada en la manija de esta, su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte que comenzó a doler; retiró lentamente la mano y con veloces y torpes pasitos, llegó a su habitación, donde entró a su cama por debajo de todas sus cobijas, cubriendo su cuerpo y su rostro que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente sonrojado.

-Porque, porque ¿¡Porque! –susurraba en un ahogado grito, apretando los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar una cristalina gota de la rabadilla de sus ojos, lagrimas pequeñas, su corazón se oprimía y se extendía tanto y tan rápido que le causaba trabajo respirar, incluso solo con saber que estaba al otro lado de la puerta sus sentidos se habían encandilado, sus mejillas se colocaron de un color carmesí y sus nervios se habían disparado hasta los cielos -. Odio esto…

Fueron las últimas palabras esa noche y después de un par de minutos el sueño logró conseguir que los parpados del italiano cedieran, pero como siempre, ese justo momento llegaba a su cabeza _¿Por qué de nuevo?_ Pensaba mientras contemplaba el sueño, un vago recuerdo de ese día justo.

Como cada día, después de la junta durante el desayuno –en la que nadie le ponía atención verdadera a Alemania-, el entrenamiento era casi una burla, con varios espías de por medio, tanto distrajeron a Alemania que el castaño había tenido oportunidad de escapar para tomar una siesta, entrando cómodamente al armario con una almohada y una cobija.

-Aquí, seguro Alemania no me encontrará ve~-susurró adormilado el castaño mientras se quedaba dormido sin pensar en el exterior, pues le prestaba poca importancia.

Mientras el italiano tomaba su siesta, aquel oji azul serio interrogaba a él peli negro de Kiku, quien verdaderamente no había notado el momento en el que Feliciano había desaparecido del lugar de entrenamiento, la atención del japonés se encontraba centrada en esos momentos en el Galo que estaba amarrado y forcejeando junto a Inglaterra, quien había sido el _idiota_ que los había dado a conocer.

-¡Arruinaste todo! Primera vez que no me logran localizar y por ver una estúpida serpiente te emocionaste porque creíste hablo parsel –regañaba a la nación de grandes cejas, quien aún seguía sin creer que su autora favorita ya había terminado su saga favorita.

-Cállate maldito pervertido –fueron sus únicas palabras a regañadientes, pues sabía a la perfección que había metido la pata, más sin embargo estaba aun demasiado conmocionado.

-En fin, Japón, hazme el favor de llevar a estos dos al calabozo para que yo pueda buscar a Italia, quien seguro está tomando una siesta en algún lugar incomodo -sentenció, tan acertado que ni el mismo lo sabría, dejando a el asiático con su propia incógnita, la cual no pudo callar, pero temeroso formuló en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo es que lo conoce tan bien? -se encogió en hombros algo nerviosito y desvió la mirada, con la esperanza de que el germano no lo hubiera escuchado.

- Es… mi mejor amigo… -susurró en una respuesta, firme pero algo alterado ante sus propias palabras -, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero lo es y lo conozco.

Dejando al oji negro con una respuesta titubeante, el rubio comenzó a caminar por la casa en busca del chico perdido, con la esperanza de no tardar en encontrarlo, y de hecho fue así, no tardo demasiado, pues escuchó su tic casualmente mientras caminaba por el pasillo después de diez minutos. Un sencillo _"ve~" _lo había dado a conocer, le había dado su localización a su mejor amigo.

El Alemán abrió despacio la puerta del armario para no interrumpir su siesta -aunque sabía que no se iría a despertar tan sencillo, ya lo había confirmado en ocasiones anteriores-, terminó de abrir de par en par el madero que representaba la puerta y lo observó torpemente dormido y acomodado entre trapeadores, escobas, baldes y trapos para limpiar; un suspiro sencillo se liberó de los labios de Ludwig y extendió sus fuertes brazos hacia él, para así poder tomarlo en brazos y cargarlo lentamente para no interrumpir su sueño.

-Si sigues ahí estarás adolorido y te sentirás mal -le susurró y dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, como para que solo el dormido Italia del norte que mantenía sus brazos ahora en el fuerte cuello de este, pudiese observarla e inconscientemente lo hizo, pues sus ojos se abrieron al sentir el cálido cuerpo del alemán (el cual ya identificaba fácilmente después de tanto abrazo) y un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras el que lo llevaba cargando lo apegaba solo un poco al para que no callera y se lastimara.

Lo depositó sobre la cama para que durmiera a gusto y lo cobijó para que descansara a gusto, más solo por simples intenciones semiconscientes, el alemán peinó el cabello castaño a los lados dejando enmarcado su rostro con el siempre rulito rebelde que lo caracterizaba resaltaba de entre su cabeza acomodándose entre sus ojos sobre su nariz delgada y fina; retiró su guante para que no se molestara con lo áspero y con un suave movimiento lo colocó sobre su almohada, para acariciar suavemente su mejilla y susurrarle un sencillo "Descansa Italia" y levantarse para salir de la habitación, con un leve carmesí en sus mejillas, avergonzado tal vez de lo que dijo o de lo que hizo, olvidando así su guante en el cuarto del querido Feliciano, quien ahora que el rubio había salido de su cuarto tenía el rostro más rojo que un tomate para su deliciosa pasta.

-Por las banderas blancas ¿Qué fue eso? -susurró colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas agitando violentamente su cabeza en forma de negación para detenerse de golpe y sentir la calidez que estas emitían -. Alemania… ve~

Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y notó por primera vez que su piel aun reconocía el suave toque de el germano, pues aún recordaba con exactitud donde habían rozado, volviendo más grande el sonrojo del Italiano -oh sí, claro que se puede-, soltando un suspiro entrecortado por los nervios que tenía. Ese detalle lo había confundido bastante y le había puesto a pensar un montonal de cosas con respecto al chico que era su mejor _amigo_.

-¡Su guante! –se levantó de la cama algo alterado, su sueño lo había dejado confundido por su totalidad, miró el reloj y la hora lo sorprendió -. Seis de la mañana, que temprano ve~-bostezó y revisó el cajón de su mueble, extrayendo de este el guante negro que le pertenecía al chico que lo tenía totalmente confundido.

Casi en modo semiautomático se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse para después arreglarse -algo sumamente extraño, el normalmente si no era para cautivar por la calle, no se arreglaba-, tender su cama y tomar entre sus manos el pedazo de cuero negro y observarlo, tendiéndose sobre las cobijas sujetándolo ahora solo con la mano derecha, mientras que su brazo elevaba su cabello para dejar que el antebrazo izquierdo cubriera sus ojos nerviosos.

-Alemania, Alemania, Alemania ¡Alemania! -susurró en un gritito ahogado aun sobre su cama con el rostro rosado y algo agotado de que incluso durmiendo, su sonrojo se mantuviera presente.

Varios giros en la cama la habían dejado destendida de nuevo, pero unos pasos afuera lo desconcentraron totalmente pues el sonido de aquellas botas de piel lo conocía a la perfección, era él, corriendo por el campo de la casa donde se encontraba junto a los demás. Su vista no pudo evitar buscarlo, era algo automático que lo hacía desear correr y abrazarlo…

-Un momento ¿Qué estoy pensando? ve~ -se reprendió ¿Por qué tenía que correr y abrazarlo y estar junto a él todo el día? Era una locura, pero era lo que realmente deseaba y su subconsciente no lo haría olvidarlo, por lo menos no en todo el día.

Cada encuentro que tuvo con el rubio su corazón desbordaba alegría y aunque quería saltar a su alrededor como siempre, esta vez se reprimió de hacerlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el asiático y el alemán, quienes extrañados, pensaban que algo malo le sucedía a el pequeño Feliciano, pero estaban totalmente erróneos.

¿Qué le diré? Aún tengo que devolverle su guante ve~ pensaba y repensaba en su caminata por los pasillos el peli castaño, quien sencillamente se había propuesto evitar a su mejor amigo todo el día y evitar que su alocado corazón bombeara más de la fuerza y coloreara sus mejillas de un intenso rojo.

-Aún tengo que devolvérselo ve~ -mencionó en voz alta con sus pasos resonando en la madera de aquella enorme casa, buscando la puerta de su habitación para tomar una merecedora siesta, tal vez conciliando el sueño pudiera ser que se relajara un poco –. Solo debo de estar imaginando cosas…

Susurró de nuevo y suspiró, sin darse cuenta de la ventanilla abierta y de la persona que, sin afán de escuchar conversación ajena, había captado cada palabra del italiano.

-Creo que tu dilema está empezando Italia-san –susurró pensativo el japonés, un espectador en esa historia, un compañero de esos dos, que aún seguían pensando en que hacían o que pensaban.

Por otra parte, en el campo de entrenamiento, un alemán fornido pero apuesto, se encontraba trabajando, cortando madera, corriendo, haciendo algunos ejercicios de práctica para mantenerse en forma. La fuerza era su fuerte más que el habla, pero al pensar en ello, tal vez solo con una persona podía liberar su vocabulario de una manera imperceptible.

-¿Porqué fue que hice eso ayer? –Se preguntaba para sí mismo sin dejar su carrera de lado, era extraño que sin pensarlo hubiera tenido esas acciones con su amigo y protegido, pero no se arrepentía sinceramente de haberlo hecho -. Me arrepiento de lo que no hice…

Murmuró deteniendo paso por paso su carrera, justo a la entrada principal de aquel enorme lugar donde todos descansaban, era extraño que esta mañana su amigo no hubiera amanecido en su cama, tal vez lo escuchó, oh tal vez sus pensamientos y deseos le habían llegado de manera errónea "Idiota" se regañó entre dientes, esos pensamientos le harían arruinar la amistad de su único amigo real y todo porque su corazón no dejaba de alborotarse al verlo, menos mal, sabía disimular a la perfección.


	2. ¿Quieres saberlo?

_Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí colocados no me pertenecen. Son de la kawaiosa mente de Himaruya-san n.n __La historia proviene de mi maniática cabeza de loca bipolar. Que la disfruten._

Capítulo dedicado a: Sakura Haruhi Otonashi Selene Tonks Tapia y Leonore4love

**lenore4love-sama:** ¡Lo sé! Este par sencillamente me encanta por eso, además, siendo sincera me estoy basando un poco en las conductas de mis amigos del club X3... Esa frase que mencionaste se me ocurrió por ellos XD jajaja... Etto... si, son los únicos, tal vez que no se han dado cuenta. En este caso ya veran que la historia tendrá varios acontecimientos, además de que el Ita/Germany no es la única pareja _ wiwiwiwi espero les guste :D

**yumi . butterflydark ne-chan: **Te agradezco tu Review sinceramente, me alegra que te guste el fic y el primer capítulo. Solo es el primero del fic, no pienso hacerlo largo pero tampoco corto, así que meteré varias parejas, es el caso de este capítulo, que espero te guste igual que el primero :)

Leyendo con atención, es verdad. Iggy esta perfectamente parecido a mi one-chan LunaWeasleyCullen, de alguna forma Francia-ni chan me recuerda a_ Sakura Haruhi Otonashi_ (a la cual va dedicado este capítulo de su pareja random :3)** ¿Reviews? Se aceptan tomatasos, pero por favor reviewenme _(existe eso?...) _jajaja sin más el anciado CAPITULO 2**

_Recuerden: Se reciben tomatasos y tortazos virtuales, pero dejen su review. Agradeciendo a quienes dejan Review, a quienes solo leen y a quienes agregan a favoritos y alertas :D_

**¿Just Friends?**

**.**

**By Sey Asteron Kurosaki**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**.**

**¿Quieres saberlo?**

Dios, que en verdad el inglés y el francés podían tener las peores discusiones del mundo, aún así, seguir siendo compañeros, mejor dicho "Aliados".

-Ahora solo hay que esperar a América y a China -mencionó con pesadez el rubio de hermosa melena, arreglándola detrás de su oído y observó a su determinado carcelero por la rabadilla del ojo.

-No se molesten, no podrán entrar, Alemania-san no los dejará -dijo firme un azabache en _yukata*_, el cual simplemente se cuestionaba internamente si era verdad lo que acababa de decir.

Sus dos compañeros tenían sus propios problemas para venir a añadir a ellos, un par de tontos que como siempre, habían _"frustrado"_ el entrenamiento matutino... "¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos? Después de la interrogante de Italia-san, vine a vigilar a los prisioneros pero no he sabido y durante el entrenamiento matutino, Alemania-san estaba distante." Declaró el morocho japones en su propia mente, tratando de adivinar sin éxito alguno.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, voz proveniente de su sempai en el combate, el germano más culpable por el lío de "_sentir algo_ por su mejor_ amigo_" del mundo; el rubio de vista imponente, fuerte y frío con ese par de gemas azuladas que eran sus orbes, los cuales si bien podrían derretir los polos con una cálida mirada, te podían matar del susto si te los encontraras en un callejón oscuro a mitad de la noche _(N/A: De que otra manera podría un callejón estar oscuro?) _. Aquél imponente alemán se acercó a la reja, de la cual extrajo a cierto rubio cejudo con excelente porte de caballero, además de con un miedo inocultable.

-!A-a donde me llevas grandullón! -se quejó sin poder hacer nada, el ahora sujeto por unas cuerdas, inglés, quien no dejaba de quejarse.

-Cállate -musitó mostrando su enojo y gran frustración al... primero, no haber hablado con el italiano en todo el día, segundo, no recordar donde dejó su guante favorito y tercero: tener que lidiar con todo lo que pensaba, sentía y vivía y sumarle un par de tarados que no saben cuando se les es fácil detectar -. Japón, tu cuida de Francis, interrogaré a este otro.

Señaló el cuerpo amarrado del rubio con grandes cejas y luego al de ojos seductores, para soltar un suspiro y llevarse a rastras, como pleno gusano, a un quejumbroso ojiverde. En la celda se quedó observando todo un poco temerario, aquel mencionado por el germano, que se limitaba a no decir nada para no ser él, el castigado.

-Tal vez la suerte este de mi lado -mencionó suavemente el francés con un tono un poco seductor, natural en su forma de vida, captando de inmediato la atención del morocho asiático que vigilaba su celda.

-No habría porque, el interrogatorio terminara y será su turno, además no creo Alemania-san este de humor para soportar bromas -comentó simple, evitando una conversación más larga, lo único en lo que debería pensar ahora es en ayudar a Feliciano y Ludwig pero ¿Cómo? Ambos son tan distraídos que no con una camisa que diga lo que el otro siente, se darían cuenta. El japonés soltó un suspiro sonoro de la frustración, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio oji azul de linda cabellera.

-¿Ahora que te preocupa Kiku? -preguntó ansioso por saber la respuesta, notando que por primera vez en mucho, había usado su nombre de pila, más por la distracción esto y otro detalle pasaron de largo por el oji negro, el cual contestó.

-Mis amigos me preocupan Francis -se relajó un poco, ¿En realidad era tan difícil? -. ¡¿Es tan difícil ayudar en temas como el amor?

Cuestionó en voz alta, casi al grito, y, sorprendió al mismo que había interrogado, pero era tan grande su frustración que no le importaba ya esos detalles ¡Quería ayudar a sus amigos! Ese par de atolondrados ni con todas sus fuerzas, se darían cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el otro son correspondidos.

-Vaya, problemas del corazón _mon ami*_, nadie mejor que yo para esas cosas ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -el tema le había interesado, es decir "_Para que Honda este distraído, debe ser divertido_" el pensamiento del galo era lógico por su rostro ¿De donde demonios había sacado una rosa?

El japonés se limitó a resoplar lleno de pesadez y acercó una charola a la celda de Francis, el cual recibió gustoso la comida estilo oriental, cualquier cosa era mejor que comer la porquería que Inglaterra cocinaba, además el galo juraba, las dotes culinarias del asiático que lo mantenía preso, eran tan buenas colo las suyas, _casi_ tan buenas. Nadie lo superaba, ni lo igualaba.

-Me preocupa... -comenzaba el japones pero se interrumpió -. No puedo decirlo Francis-kun, es algo que debo mantener en secreto lo más posible -dejó la bandeja sobre el suelo y comenzó a alejarse, pero el galo fue veloz y por sobre los barrotes lo tomó de la muñeca, bajando sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los del morocho asiático, el cual de inmediato se sonrojo.

-No podrás ayudar a nadie si no eres sincero con tus propios sentimientos Honda -aclaró elegante y sensual el hombre detrás de la reja, atrayendolo poco a poco hacia el, aunque se interpusieran los barrotes o el mismísimo cuerpo aún coherente del japones.

-Ya lo se -habló a regañadientes un sonrojado Kiku, lidiando con todas sus discusiones internas, las cuales siempre terminaban igual "Me gusta todo de el, incluso sus errores, su bipolaridad y su sado-masoquismo" se burló internamente ante sus pensamientos y dejó mostrar una sonrisa suave, que por un momento congeló al galo, el cual pocas veces había podido sacarle una sonrisa; dibujó con la yema de los dedos de su mano libre la mueca del japones y le sonrió de vuelta al notar como volvía a sonrojarse.

-Ya basta Francis, ya se a donde quieres llegar -orgullo. Palabra perfecta para describir a ambos, más claro que el agua solo los sentimientos de nuestra pareja principal.

-Como tu digas Kiku, pero es algo que ambos tenemos claros "Guerra" "Pleitos" a pesar de eso no lo he olvidado.

-Ajá -aclaró el japonés después de la explicación, tomando un valor extraño que nunca se había visto en el, acercándose a besar superficialmente los labios del francés, el cual aflojó el agarre por la sorpresa, permitiendo liberarse al chico azabache -. Gracias por soltarme, ahora, come, yo tengo que hablar con un amigo.

Un atónito galo veía detrás de los barrotes como el japones salía de la sala de encarcelamiento, causando así que sonriera casi ineludiblemente el observado, pero una vez estuvo fuera, sintió los estragos de su acción _"Como diablos saqué el valor para hacerlo... kami-sama, perdóname"_ pensaba totalmente rojo el asiático caminando con dirección a la cocina a ingerir el alimento que también era su derecho, aunque claro, tenía muchos mejores privilegios el ser el captor y no el capturado_ "Capturar sus labios fue una increíble sensación"_ pensaba mientras su sonrojo se mantenía y aumentaba con cada paso, regañándose y peleándose mentalmente, nunca había sido de los espontaneos, siempre conservador, pero la presencia del rubio francés le causaba un **no-se-que-que-que-se-yo **que lo hacía actuar de esa manera tan irracional.

...

Por otra parte, un adormilado Italia del Norte, se encontraba despertando de la siesta reparadora que había tenido, era algo extraño, pues tuvo que llenar sus pensamientos de banderas blancas y luego irse directamente al color, quedando con todo pensamiento borrado, solo así pudo pegar el ojo como era debido, más en el momento en el que volvió en si, su cabeza volvió con el mismo tema, causando que un ya de por si confuso y harto Feliciano, saliera de su habitación y comenzara a caminar a zancadas largas hacia la alcoba de su hermano Lovino Vargas, el cual, pensaba que lo ayudaría, después de todo había estado bastante tiempo con España, quien era un romántico masoquista que de seguro le había enseñado algo "Espera... ¿¡ Romántico! ¡Demonios!" Cada paso, cada pensamiento aumentaba el rubor de sus mejillas, por lo cual, al llegar y tomar la perilla del italiano sureño, parecía un tomate que usaba el susodicho para la pasta que tanto le gustaba.

Dejó la perilla y arregló un poco su loco aspecto, su camisa negra de cuello estaba algo desarreglada, por las prisas de la mañana, arregló también el moño de su corbata y su saco rosa claro, parte del traje que traía, el cual había sido un regalo del hermano Italia del Sur. De paso también su cabello, dejándolo justo como el alemán lo había arreglado _esa_ ocasión, sonriendo y soltando un_ ve~_ inconsciente, el italiano llamó a la puerta con tres golpecitos.

-¿Quién rayos es? -la respuesta al otro lado de la puerta no se tardo en escuchar y contestó el que estaba esperando, mientras giraba la perilla.

-Soy yo ni-sama -medio abrió la puerta, logrando captar con ese pequeño espacio que no estaba solo el mencionado en el lugar, España también se encontraba en el lugar, ambos sumamente rojos, igualando el carmín que el castaño claro tenía, más esos dos estaban cerca, muy cerca, incluso sus manos se estaban tomando.

-¿Qué pasa Feli? -preguntó un tanto refunfuñado, ahora estaba claro (N/A:para nosotros) que había interrumpido algún cursi momento entre ambos, de hecho así era.

El español había ido a esa alcoba a arreglar una discusión que había tenido el día de ayer, de la cual no se acordaba ya ninguno la razón, realmente había sido un tanto estúpido, pero al chico de tez más oscura no le gustaba que _su Romano_ estuviera molesto con el, oh no, tenía que disculparse, era lo que necesitaba, estar con el de nuevo. Así pues, decidido, esperó a que el sureño entrara a su cuarto y el entró tras el, cerró bien y acorraló al más joven entre su cuerpo y la pared junto a la ventana oculta detrás de la cortina roja con acabados dorados; le rogó lo disculpara, era un trato sado-masoquista entre ambos, pero era amor, oh si, el lindo España amaba sinceramente a Lovino y no renunciaría a el tan sencillo. Un simple "Esta bien, te perdono" le sacó la sonrisa más amplia de su vida y lo besó, lo besó con toda la pasión que un español podía contener en su cuerpo, pero fue correspondido, extrañamente correspondido siendo que el italiano siempre terminaba por rechazar sus besos.

Pero la necesidad de ambos se vio sobrepasada, se deseaban mutuamente, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, aquel apasionado trabajador simplemente lo amaba y deseaba con su alma, sentimientos correspondidos en su totalidad por su querido Lovino Vargas; entre beso y beso el español terminó por quedar sobre el italiano en la cama, pasando sus manos por debajo de su playera y dedicándole algunas caricias, más Romano se quejaba porque nunca le había gustado ser sometido y en esa cuestión, menos; los giró a ambos y siguió el el trabajo del mayor, dejando que sus manos exploraran el territorio del oji verde a diestra y siniestra, entonces unos pasos se escucharon cerca, el mayor de los italianos se separó de golpe y comenzó a arreglar su apariencia, igual que el español, pero este último lo tomó de la mano para volver a plantarle un beso, sobra decir que ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados: el golpeteo en la puerta se escuchó y respondió molesto, recibiendo a un tímido y colorado Veneciano. Ambos soltaron un suspiro al notar lo que el Italiano menor venía a preguntar.

-Es que... quería preguntarte... _ve~_ -España arrugó los labios ¿Es que acaso no podía preguntar directamente? -. ¿Hay alguna enfermedad que haga que tu corazón haga "BOOM BOOM"? Oh que tu rostro se ponga como la pizza, ¿Oh que te hagan... querer tener a alguien cerca?

Ambos se sorprendieron, además de reír mentalmente a carcajadas, sabía que era lo que le pasaba, así que el mayor decidió bromear un poco con el, tomándolo por sorpresa con una pregunta que lo hizo volver a aumentar su sonrojo.

-¿Quién te contagió de la enfermedad del _agitée __coeur*_? -interrogó Lovino y suspiró adivinando la respuesta.

-Pu...pues... A... Ale... Alemania -suspiró sacando humo de su rostro esta vez, no sabía que era esa enfermedad, pero quería saber como se podía curar y seguro su hermano mayor sabía.

-¡Ja! lo sabía -exclamó alegre el español y recibió un codazo del que había comenzado la broma, se dobló un poco y frunció la boca un poco molesto.

-Bueno, entonces se que es lo que tienes que hacer...

Comenzó su explicación el querido peli castaño más oscuro, para ayudar a su hermanito menor.

* * *

*yukata: prenda japones parecida al kimono, pero más ligera, fácil de usar en el verano o en días calurosos.

*Mon ami: Mi amigo en francés :3

*Agitée coeur: Corazón alborotado en frances.


	3. Fiesta Neutral Parte 1

_Waaa no tengo perdón de ustedes, realmente me parece tan poco responsable de mi parte pero ¿Saben? Es que este fic lo escribo directamente en la computadora, solo tengo la idea general pero no planeo nada, solo las parejas –w– jejeje pero en fin. Realmente me disculpo, soy tan irresponsable. Realmente es que no he tenido tiempo de colocarme en la computadora, incluso mi FB lo reviso desde mi celular y eso solo ahora, además me cortaron el internet y todo anda super mal, sin contar que estoy castigada y no me han dejado colocarme en la computadora y blablabla. Muchas escusas, además estaba medio depre, a quien engaño, andaba super deprimida por todo esto que me pasa, además de que noté que mis capítulos ahora son super cortitos, cuando antes un capítulo de 10 hojas, se me hacía bastante pequeño e_e Luego me puse a leer varias historias, estuve hablando con una amiga (Brizz te adoro -w-) y me animé, el problema es que siguieron sin prestarme la compu y fuera de la compu, pues lo único que se me ocurre, para lo único que tengo inspiración es para un montón de historias HitsuKarin (Hitsugaya Toshirou X Kurosaki Karin) mi actual musa para escribir XD ¡En serio tengo cuadernos llenos de sus historias, además me la he pasado leyendo fics de esta parejita en el celular :D Bueno ya, no me llega inspiración más que para ellos, culpa de que me identifique tanto con Karin-chan jejeje… Ahora al fin les dejo el capítulo siguiente, según yo, es más largo que los otros :D basta de mis explicaciones. Respuestas a los comentarios hasta abajo ¡Yanne!_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí colocados no me pertenecen. Son de la kawaiosa mente de Himaruya-san n.n**_

**La historia proviene de mi maniática cabeza de loca bipolar. Que la disfruten ¡ADVERTENCIA! Parejas bastante crack, tales como Japón/Francia (3) Belarus/Scott y Seychelles/Prussia!**

**Además de las clásicas Inglaterra/América, Alemania/Italia N. Romano/España (. _ . España le ganó a Italia XD) jajajaja ok ya, les dejo el capítulo.**

Dedicado a: Briseida | Azaak -w-, a Leonore4love-sama, a FrikyYuzu , también a Lunaweasleycullen14, a SeleneTonksTapia y a SakuraHaruhiOtonashi :3

* * *

**¿Just Friends?**

**.**

**By Karin Asteron Sey Alex Sky Tsukiyomi Kurosaki Hitsugaya**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**.**

**Fiesta Neutral**

* * *

Después de que aquel fuerte alemán terminara de interrogar al ingles, lo volvió a dejar en su propia "habitación" en la prisión ubicada por debajo de la casa donde habitaban los del eje, sintiendo Arthur, como las burlas de sus hermanos mayores rondaban por su cabeza, pero sobre todo una, fue la que más lo atormentó y al mismo tiempo lo enfureció "Vamos, pareces un total quejica, demuestra tu sangre Kirland y soporta"

-Maldito Scott –gruñó más para sí que para cualquier otra persona, más el francés en la celda de a un lado, el cual hasta el momento se encontraba callado pensando en lo sucedido con el asiático, alcanzó a escuchar tranquilamente.

-Siempre te quejas de Escocia y jamás te has puesto a hablarle de frente –argumentó sin afán de molestar al cejudo, recibiendo como respuesta un "_wine bastard_" lo que le dio la razón y creó una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro.

Primero lo primero: Debía de salir de ahí pero… ¿Cómo? No pediría ayuda… por lo menos no a ELLOS; caminando de un lado a otro en su celda, buscando alguna forma de salir de ahí, recordó que sus compañeros de lucha América y China, seguían libres… bueno, también Rusia, pero pedirle un favor le daba… pavor ¡Ni loco le diría a Alfred que lo liberara de su prisión! Pero entonces solo quedaba China…

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión a las afueras del lugar, en los pisos de arriba, era una tontería el estar bajo tierra al final de cuentas, pero al menos se podía enterar de algunas cosas; el francés había vuelto a sus revueltos pensamientos "_ceder yo o dejar que el cediera… ¡Francia nunca se dejaría convencer tan sencillo! Él era el que convencía a los demás de darle __**un poco de amor**_" Pero el sin duda era diferente, maldita la hora en el que posicionó los ojos en ese pedazo de tierra flotante, en primera ¿Por qué le había dado una enorme atracción por Japón? Y en segunda ¿Solo era atracción? No, había algo más ahí y eso era lo que lo confundía ¿Cómo estar seguro que no sería como todos? Que solo lo usaría y luego lo abandonaría ¡No señor! Francia no se dejaría de nadie, mejor dañar a ser dañado… de nuevo.

Volviendo con la explosión, la cual trajo a ambos a la vida por así decirlo ¿Quiénes eran? Y porque tanto maldito escándalo, suspiraron pesadamente, resignados, seguramente era uno de los raros entrenamientos de Alemania, Japón e Italia, aunque estaban totalmente equivocados ¡Y de ello se dieron cuenta unos momentos después! Justo cuando las explosiones alcanzaron el sitio donde estaban.

-¡Pero qué demonios! –expresaron ambos al unisonó, uno porque se llenó de tierra su traje favorito y otro porque la mayoría de los trozos de tierra le habían caído a él.

-Francia-san, Inglaterra-san, que bien que estén a salvo –una voz bastante conocida llegó a sus oídos, para después ver como una fuerte chispa brotaba de los barrotes, debido al golpe dado con una satén invencible.

-Hermano, te dije que no era necesario tanto esfuerzo de tu parte –de acuerdo, esa voz si no la reconocieron, poco a poco el polverío se fue disipando hasta que dejó ver varias siluetas, a las cuales solo a algunas reconocieron a la primera, el resto, tuvieron que forzar a su memoria para reconocerlos.

China limpiando su inseparable sartén, América con pose triunfante, Rusia algo temeroso, acosado por una chica de cabello blanquecino con una maleta con varias mechas de dinamita escapándose por el cierre medio cerrado… eso daba miedo ¿Quién era capaz de asustar al imponente Rusia? La chica se veía bastante tierna, es decir, si excluíamos el cuchillo que traía y la valija llena de dinamita: Su cabello rubio claro daba la impresión de llegar a ser albino igual al de Ivan, el moño en la parte superior de sus largos cabellos le daba un aspecto aún más tierno, pese a su mirada azul naval violácea fría, que solo cambiaba a la vista de su "_hermanito mayor_" de orbes más claros que los de ella… ¡Ya lo recordaban! Ella era Bielorrusia, la hermana menor de esa enorme nación ¿Qué hacía ahí? Pero no era la única fémina del lugar, también una chica que llevaba un enorme pescado cargando en su espalda, el cual no se veía real, más bien parecía estar hecho de plata, bastante pesado, pero ella lo cargaba sin ninguna dificulta.

-¿Seychelles? –cuestionó el francés al observar a la joven, de tez morena y cabello de un castaño bastante oscuro, peinado en dos coletas bajas sujetas por listones rojos, los cuales reconoció como los que el mismo le había obsequiado cuando la encontró.

-Creo que es lógico que es ella, _idiot_ –le respondió Inglaterra mientras salía de su zona de aprisionamiento, sacudiendo con un pañuelo su traje, para después observar a los ojos color miel a la chica -. ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?

-Es mi cumpleaños –dijo molesta y se viró sobre sus talones, golpeándolo en la cabeza ¿Qué cambio, no? En un segundo pasó de una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja, a agresiva y maltratadora. (?)

-¿Qué hace tu hermana en este lugar? –esta vez cuestionó el francés, él sabía que era el cumpleaños de su "pequeñita Sey" quien de pequeña no tenía nada.

-Ella insistió en acompañarnos –haciendo un énfasis enorme en insistió, de hecho, había amenazado a América y a China… Rusia simplemente se petrificó ante ella y su "cariñosa" mirada.

-Dejen de lado los saludos y salgamos de aquí _aru_~- indicó China con un tono irritado ¿Por qué se encontraba tan molesto. Furtivamente recibió una mirada de la enorme persona del lugar, lo cual le hizo soltar un sonoro suspiro que lo relajó.

-¡Su _hero_ vino a rescatarlos! –exclamó impaciente de que no notaran su presencia el chico de gafas, sin saber que realmente si lo habían notado, pero el orgullo inglés era más grande que el desear correr a saludarlo y decirle que lo había extrañado… porque así era…

-Ya cállense y vámonos porque seguro Alemania ya se dio cuenta.

-No creo, estaba muy desprevenido hoy –aclaró el rubio que había sido interrogado a medias por el alemán, el cual tenía muchas más cosas en la cabeza, después de todo, Italia, su mejor _amigo_, lo había evitado todo el día.

-Francia-ni chan tiene razón –llamó la atención la morena mientras Belarus y China se mataban con la mirada, pero que se les va a hacer.

-¿Tan pronto se van? _ve~_ -una voz con un ligero tono de ensoñación, ajena a todos los presentes, se escuchó -. Ni-san, venía a pedirte un consejo _ve~ _luego me enteré del cumpleaños de la damita y pensé que sería buena idea hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Su voz tan pacifica los hizo recapacitar, la idea le pasó por la mente a la castañita y sus ojos brillaron ¡Tanta gente y solo por su cumpleaños! Después de todo, siempre la pasaba sola debido a que su isla estaba bastante alejada del resto del mundo, así que sin duda, la sugerencia del italiano le pareció genial pero… ¿Y Alemania? Estaba ella a punto de preguntarle cuando china se metió seguro a preguntar.

-¿Y qué pasará con Alemania? Seguro que él no nos dejará hacer la fiesta _aru~_ -un refunfuño, ahí seguía su mal humor, aunque no lo demostrara, el asiático mayor era muy territorial y SU Rusia era parte de SU territorio.

-Ah… él… -las mejillas de Feliciano se coloraron de un bello color rojizo carmín, el cual no pasó desapercibido por nadie, ni si quiera por la peli blanco de aspecto tierno.

-Nos quedaremos y haremos la fiesta y _ALEMANIA_ también está invitado –declaró la Bielorrusiana sin que nadie pudiera si quiera oponerse, colocando un énfasis enorme en el nombre del oji azul que le robaba suspiros al castañito de aspecto risueño.

Observó complice a todos los demás, ese era el plan para esta noche, una complicidad enorme, los harían darse cuenta de sus sentimientos de una forma o de otra… a las buenas oh…. Al más puro estilo sádico: Esa sería una fiesta interesante.

-Hey en ese caso, Italia, vamos a avisarle a Polonia, Austria, Hungría y al resto, dile a Romano también –anunció el francés que anteriormente había pasado a segundo plano.

-Espera –interrumpió bruscamente el inglés con un poco de pánico -. ¿Estarán **todas** las naciones?

-Hmm si ¡Sí! Veré a mi aniki de nuevo, hace tiempo que no lo veo –exclamó entre aplausos y saltitos la isleña sin notar el pavor en el rostro del que había hecho la cuestión, de hecho, nadie lo había notado, solo él.

Todos comenzaron a irse a acomodar las distintas cosas: Rusia, China y Bielorrusia buscaron los adornos y comenzaron la comida, Italia, Francia y Seychelles fueron a avisar e invitar a todos los presentes ¡Hey! Nunca se había celebrado algo así, mucho menos para la chiquilla, mientras que petrificado, Inglaterra volvió a su banquillo en la celda, con cara de espanto, eso significaba que ELLOS estarían en ese lugar. "No, no iré" se repitió mentalmente al borde del pánico, sin notar que el americano se le había acercado bastante, con notable preocupación en el rostro, era lógico que tenía miedo, lo conocía bastante bien, para su gusto, demasiado bien.

-¿Estás bien her… Arthur? –la pregunta fue un susurro en el sitio, no quería asustarlo y mucho menos quería que el resto notara que aquel caballero inglés, tenía pavor; aquel que fue cuestionado solo viró el rostro hacia el de gafas, quien se las había retirado para quedar de frente a la isla.

Sin poder negar, sin querer hacerlo, asintió. No podía ocultarlo, por lo menos **no a América**. Pasó saliva pesadamente y negó al fin, susurrando tan bajo que a penas y los oídos del rubio lo notaron "_Tengo miedo_" Pero… ¿De qué? No preguntaría por ahora, lo primero era darle seguridad, por lo que lo abrazó sin importarle lo demás, dejando las gafas en uno de los bolsillos de su chamarra estilo aviador.

-No te preocupes, estaré contigo -¿Qué? ¿Era en serio? Se maldijo entre dientes como todo buen bipolar ¡Se supone que él debía de protegerlo! Siempre quiso lo mejor para él, que no le pasara nada, sin que **él** lo notara, siempre lo cuidó, de lejos, sin su permiso, pero lo cuidó.

Sus palabras tal vez habían herido su orgullo, pero… no era por eso que una lagrimilla rebelde escapaba de sus ojos… A decir verdad, el siempre lo quiso, el lo había admitido, pero lo guardó como su propio secreto, al mismo tiempo que Alfred. Para el yankee, el ver a quien siempre deseó llamar Inglaterra-ni san, le sacaba una alegría enorme, le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante solo, para no preocuparlo, para quererlo cada vez más. Oh si, el también estaba enamorado de aquel orgulloso isleño ingles del que alguna vez fue colonia… Era ahora oh NUNCA necesitaba tomar el valor suficiente, un valor que pronto necesitaría cierto Italiano; sin soltar el abrazo se acercó a su oído, el no tener las gafas le nublaba un poco la visión pero… siempre existía el tacto ¿No? Además de tenerlo tan cerca, en ese caso no había problemas, el podría verlo claramente a esa distancia: en su oído sopló suavemente, causando que el rubio entre sus brazos se estremeciera ligeramente, además de causarle un ligero sonrojo.

-Siempre estaré para ti Arthur Kirkland… no por obligación, no por que alguna vez fui tu colonia, si no porque mi corazón te pertenece, quiera o no… -pasó saliva de manera ruidosa y siguió –, me enamoré de ti Inglaterra.

Petrificó al mencionado ¡Qué idiota! Siempre lo quiso escuchar y ahora no hacía nada… en verdad, era un idiota… pero bueno, la sorpresa nadie se la quitaba. Lentamente el temor que momentos antes sentía desapareció, dejando a el inglés con una fuerza sin igual, la fuerza que le habían brindado esas simples palabras: lo alejó delicadamente de él y le sonrió, de esa manera en la que hace mucho no lo hacía, coqueto, como cuando era un rebelde pirata conquistador… solo sonreiría así para aquel chico, para SU América, pues él lo había dicho con su llamativa y siempre escandalosa boca, a la cual atrapó entre sus labios sin más que el deseo de al fin desear probar ese elixir que siempre estuvo prohibido para él.

…

La fiesta sería pronto, a Ludwig no le parecía del todo malo, tal vez entre tanta gente, podría estar cerca del italiano sin que pareciera sospechoso, ya lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba tanto… aquel japonés amigo suyo me había dicho, después de que Francia le platicara la situación, a la cual el asiático accedió sin rodeos, el ya lo sospechaba, pero ahora solo quedaba que ellos se dieran cuenta de ello ¿No?

Vaya, esos dos sí que eran torpes a la hora de los sentimientos, pero que decir de él: Honda Kiku era un cobarde siempre, conservador, pero cuando lo tenía al frente quería… él quería comérselo a besos sin importarle nada ni nadie… por lo que en cuanto terminó la plática entre ambos, había abierto la puerta corrediza que los separaba y se había lanzado a besar al francés sin pudor alguno ¿Por qué? ¡Porque él lo volvía de esa manera! Lo conocía, sabía que siempre jugaba con todos pero… ¡Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él! Todo aquello no pasó a mayores ¿Sorprendidos? Bueno les platicaré para que se sorprendan más:

Japón estaba decidido, le demostraría que sin importarle las tradiciones, los miedos del resto y sobre todo los suyos, los grandes chismes alrededor de aquel rubio de ojos azules encantador oh cualquier otra cosa, lo amaba perdidamente… más Francia no le respondió a su ofrecimiento, lo cual sin duda asustó al japonés, más al escucharlo decir "_Se que es importante para ti… esta vez soy yo el que tengo miedo, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que me hagan daño… quiero hacer esto bien contigo, al fin, estar contigo sin que nos importen los demás pero… no de __**mi**__ manera, si no de la __**tuya**__ Honda_" su rostro siempre indiferente, se llenó de una desbordante felicidad, eso era un "_Je t'aime_" a su manera.

…

La hora se acercaba, los primeros en llegar fueron Austria, Hungría y el molesto de Prussia, el cual sin vacilar, al primero que saludó fue al rubio oji azul siempre serio, dándole de paso una enorme cerveza mientras gritaba enérgicamente:

-¡West! Hey quita esa nada _awensome_ expresión que tu _awensome_ hermano esta aquí –si, abusaba mucho de la palabra awensome aquel chico de ojos rubí y cabello tan blanco como la nieve.

Sin vacilar, la chica de tez morena, la cual era la festejada, lo tomó de los hombros y lo jaló hacia el patio de la casa, dejando a un confundido –otro tanto más-, Alemania.

-¡Qué te pasa! Mi awensome ser no debe de ser ofendido por criaturas tan enanas como tú –refunfuñó mientras sacudía aquel traje negro que le hacía resaltar aquellos orbes escarlata que tanto llamaban la atención de todos, pero aún más, llamaba la atención su cabellera peli blanca rebelde. Recibió una mirada desaprobatorio de parte de la oji miel.

-Perdona _su real majestad_, pero la fiesta es mía y la realizamos con un propósito aún más importante que celebrarme –el sarcasmo y reproche era notorio pero ¡El que jodida culpa tenía!

-Yo no sabía enana –remarcó de nuevo el insulto, aunque a él no se le daba el ofender más que a la marimacha de Hungría y al afeminadito de Austria… eran tal para cual esos dos y molestarlos era divertido -. Así que no me metas en tus cosas, yo solo salude a MI hermano, no me vengas a sermonear ahora, no es nada awensome ¿Oh no Gilbird?

Cuestionó y el ave rara en su cabeza asintió y dio un ligero pitido para confirmar su anterior respuesta ¡Que ave tan rara era esa! Aunque sorprendió mucho a la isleña, no se dejó ensimismar por el idiota albino frente a ella.

-Pues para tu información, la razón principal es la actual cara de perdido estúpido que trae Alemania –zapateó en el pastizal irritada por la actitud tan idiota de aquel "awensome" chico… ¿Qué? Espera, espera ¿Por qué lo llamó así? Ella sin duda sabía ingles, por algo vivió con Inglaterra unos años, además de estar con su querido y adorado Francia–ni chan, Arthur era un segundo padre con ella, pero a veces era insoportable.

-¿Cómo? –cuestionó ahora intrigado y luego se corrigió -. Siéntete honrada de que mi awensome ser te preste atención.

-¡Eres un idiota! –chilló la castaña y lo abofeteó, dejándolo en el suelo de rodillas, si algo había heredado de aquel rubio caballerito, era su orgullo; dejó ensimismado al peli blanco que no dejaba de observarla atónito -. Queremos ayudar a Italia y a Alemania a que se den cuenta de una vez, _idiot_.

Ella si que era bipolar, digna de ser llamada "tsundere" ¡Hey! ¿Quién más esta sonriendo amablemente, lo golpea desprevenido, habla tan tranquila y dulce y luego lo insulta? Solo ella.

-Vaya que estás loca, eso no es nada awensome –susurró pero llegó a los oídos de la chica, grave error, pues una venita saltó en su frente en muestra de su evidente molestia, gruñó y lo tomó del cuello mientras lo levantaba para que quedara de pie, ok, era más alto que ella, a penas y si extendía el brazo totalmente elevado lo alcanzaba a colocar de puntillas, eso era irritante.

-Retira lo dicho, pedazo de idiota –gruño, echaba fuego por la boca y os ojos, más el chico no se dejó intimidar.

-Oh ¿Qué? L-o-c-a –deletreó letra por letra, lo que hizo enfadar a la morena, sacaría ESA forma de vengarse, muy al estilo de su querido sensei Francis, lo cual no era buena idea:

Desde que era pequeña, una simple chiquilla, aquel rubio de ojos azules le había enseñado que la mejor forma de hacerle entender a una persona quien tenía el poder y la razón, era con esos trucos; ella pasó saliva, ya no era esa niñita, tenía buen acentuadas sus curvas, buenos dotes, además el vestido entallado que su querido hermanito le había escogido, azul celeste con detalles en negro en el escote con forma de "V" no ayudaba a esconderlos, mucho menos sus largas piernas, pues el vestido solo le llegaba cinco centímetros sobre las rodillas, y aunque traía zapatillas no muy altas, seguía estando un poco pequeña para el enorme chico.

-Oh te haré te tragues tus palabras y no vuelvas a decirme nada como eso, _muets whitey**_ –sonrió con suficiencia, de una manera curiosa, lista para "atacar" era lo bueno de ser tan… tsundere, pues de un sonrojo había pasado a esa mueca traviesa, la que hizo que el oji rubí tragara saliva difícilmente.

-No creo que alguien nada awensome como tú, lo consiga –recuperó su confianza de un golpe, no por algo Prussia era el más ególatra de todos, pero grave error, se tragaría en serio sus palabras y más, cuando sintió que volvía a caer al piso pero esta vez de espaldas -. ¡Hey!

Se quejó, pero al notar la notar la sonrisa felina de la chica se ruborizó suavemente, esto pintaba mal, aún estaban en los jardines frontales de la casa, aunque varios habían oído su discusión, no le daban importancia "Hijo de tigre pintito" Oh algo así, no era su hija, pero vaya que Francia había dejado bastante su escuela en la jovencilla, quien tenía aprisionado al germano de cabellos blancos debajo de ella, con sus piernas a los costados de su cuerpo y los brazos atorados a sus costados por debajo de estas mismas. Mientras más se acercaba, más se daba cuenta de que, la cosa iba en serio… tomó una bocanada de aire y justo unos segundos antes –los cuales le parecieron una eternidad-, se arrepintió, pero cuando iba a decir su "lo siento" tan raro en aparecer, ella ya había tomado posesión de manera arrebatadora de sus labios.

¡Vaya! Esa chica tenía buena forma de besar… bueno, su maestro es el mejor ¿No? Por un minuto se resistió y luego se dejó envolver por la embriagante sensación, sin notar que los invitados seguían llegando y observaban disimuladamente su espectáculo, pues el beso había subido de tono al momento en el que el chico de orbes rojizos, tomó confianza y reclamó ser el que mandara en aquel beso pidiendo y obteniendo permiso de pasar a la boca de la africana, la cual lo embelesó, incluso aunque el aire comenzaba a escasear de sus pulmones, el seguía ahí, igual que la morenilla.

-Que espectáculo –susurró un inglés, pasando de largo, zapeando su frente ¿Ella era su pequeña Seychelles? Francia le enseñó cosas que no debió haber hecho…

-Sin duda lo es enanito –una voz ronca, masculina y a la vez fina, sonó detrás del rubio de grandes cejas y se paralizó, aunque el chico a su costado presionó suavemente su mano indicándole que se relajara, que él seguía y seguiría con él, aunque no podía negar que cuando sintió el humo del tabaco en su cuello se estremeció, era él.

Peli rojo, imponente, con orbes verdes, una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera: Scott Kirkland… su hermano mayor… SU endemoniado hermano y torturador mayor. Esta fiesta iría para largo…

** muets whitey: Blanquito tonto :3 XD

* * *

**Ok si, esta mucho más largo que los otros, son nueve hojas en word, aunque... aun sigo diciendo que esta corto XD pero no quería llenarlas de tanto :3**

**lunaweasleycullen14:** Oki doki, deseo concedido, saqué más a Iggy :3 solo para ti 3 ¡Y te pondré más seguido! Además ya me metí a mí en el fic (Seychelles) jujuju y cumplire mi promesa a Azaak de colocar Belarus/Escocia ¡No eres quejica! Aunque cuando tienes miedo gritas como loca XD pero así te adorooo

**lenore4love:** Ne-sama, gracias por el comentario :D aunque no lo creas, Japón y Francia se ven muy lindos juntos jujuju Pero bueno, Romano es un travieso de lo peor, mira que lo que planea hacerles a su hermano y a Alemania… bueno a Alemania si le creo que le haga maldades, jajaja espero este capí también te guste.

**Yumi-chaan:** OwO Debo admitir que tampoco se me había ocurrido esta pareja, hasta que ví a un par IGUALITO a estos dos XD y dije ¿Por qué no? La verdad es que se ven adorables :3 En este capítulo puse un poco más otras parejitas, pero todo comienza, este solo es el preámbulo de un aura de romance total en el lugar, espero te guste XD la idea de Romano esta super genial, espero sea de tu agrado. A mí también me encanta el Franadá y el FraSey pero, no sé, me gusta más Sey con Pru XD (que crack soy . _ .) Por eso los puse juntos XD y bueno, tiene varias parejitas por ahí :3

**Bueno si, me tarde demasiado, disculpas mil, pero... no se, me concentré más en mis fics HitsuKarin, los cuales pronto subiré :D! Y espero tener reviews T_T Me esfuerzo mucho XD!**

**Gracias también a aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas *^* los adoro! Wiii**

**Se despide**

**Karin-chan**

**Asteron**

**Astix**

**Sky Tsukiyomi**

**Karin Kurosaki**

**Karin Hitsugaya**

**Ka-chan**

**Shiro-chan :3**

**Esta friky bipolar XD**


End file.
